<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come rest your bones next to me | komahina, angst. by komaedakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282392">come rest your bones next to me | komahina, angst.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun'>komaedakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Grief/Mourning, Hinata Hajime Swears, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Loss, M/M, Song Lyrics, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hajime hinata processes the outcome of trial number 5<br/>-<br/>song: my heart is buried in venice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I & II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i apologize for the inactivity, just been out of that groove. i hope this is coherent</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I.</p><p>come rest your bones next to me</p>
<hr/><p>Nagito Komaeda, dead. Deceased before me lies a man most acquainted with mystery. Forever etched onto his face is an expression of horror and pain. </p><p>As I pulled back that curtain, a feeling of pure dread had settled onto my chest. My brain clouded and all I could hear was my classmate's screams of shock layered underneath pure static. The spear, the knife... and oh god the gashes. Unable to do anything else, I let out a hoarse scream and collapse to the floor. All I can think is... Why? And maybe who. Nagito Komaeda, the man I wished to someday understand... Is he really just gone? Is this it? Are we just going to do the usual thing of investigation, trial, execution, and then forgetting? Fuck, the last time I truly talked to him was back in the Grape House and even then I just walked away from what I didn't understand. I hadn't even had time to concoct a proper response to his... confession? His statement? </p><p>I'm called back to reality by a hand on my shoulder, the hand of Chiaki Nanami. God bless Chiaki Nanami, she's the closest thing this godforsaken planet has ever had to an angel. "Hinata..." She says softly, a sad frown on her face. I sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes, though I wasn't aware I had been crying until now. "What do you need right now?" She asks me ever so gently. I take a few deep breaths and wipe my eyes on my shoulder sleeve once more. "I... I think I need to be alone right now..." I admit. I can't just stay on this warehouse floor forever like Komaeda, though sharing his fate would be a burden I'm willing to bear if it means I could be with him. "I see..." She glances over at Komaeda's body. "Come back when you're ready and I'll fill you in, okay?" I exhale and stand up, giving her a big hug. I too take a last glance at Komaeda, and I take a small moment to shut his eyes. It doesn't take his pain away but at least he'll rest easier. </p><p>II.</p><p>toss all your thoughts to the sea</p>
<hr/><p>The island seems so deserted, so barren. Not that it was necessarily teeming with life before, but we've been reduced to a mere 6 students. I'm racing back to my cabin as fast as I can. I can't really bear to take a good look at the scenery right now. Running gives me something to focus on other than the confusion and pain swirling around my skull right now. And yet maybe if my first reaction to anything wasn't to run, maybe Komaeda wouldn't be where he is right now. Back in the Monokuma Archive he had said something to me right as I was leaving... <em>Please, don't forget. From the bottom of my heart, I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you.</em> It's not like I didn't know what he was trying to say but I didn't want to understand, I didn't want to stop and think. So once again, Hajime Hinata had ran away from his problems. Tears are actively streaming down my face now, and there's no point in stopping it because there's no one here to see. I weakly push the wooden gate open and make a desperate break for my cottage. I frantically fumble with the lock and slam the door shut behind me. And since there's no longer anyone around to hear, no one around to make fun of me or to comfort me, I cry. Anyone will tell you I'm not big on crying, and yet here I am, sobbing uncontrollably and slamming my fists into the sheets of my bed. Fuck. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>small update for today, ran out of steam for IV. i hope you guys are enjoying this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III.<br/>i'll pull up each of our anchors</p><hr/><p>I'm on the beach of the first island, where me and Komaeda first met. The sand on this beach just seems so... fake. It never quite sticks to you, it doesn't get tangled up in your hair and lost in the folds of your clothes. Komaeda had been something of a friend to me on those first peaceful days here, where all we did and all we had time to do was explore. He had taken it upon himself to come along with me as I met everyone, and assured me it was fine to not remember my talent. I'll never forget what it felt like having to watch that strangely calm demeanor come crashing down at Togami's trial. That was when I first realized there are many more layers to him than I originally thought, a depth I couldn't begin to understand. Despite his unbridled insanity, I felt a growing need to be around him, to maybe even be his friend. After that trial, I was the only one who dared go near him and everyone gave me hell for it. My excuse was that you can't leave someone like that alone or that I wanted to understand him, but maybe... I think all I ever really wanted was him. He said we were the same in some remarks, such as our feelings towards Hope's Peak Academy, and seeing ourselves not as ultimates but as bystanders. I think the one thing we truly had in common was needing to be loved. Komaeda's greatest wish was to be loved once before he died, and I couldn't even give him that.</p><p>"Ah, Hinata, you're back..." I ran into Nanami on my way back to the fifth island, though it seems like we won't be heading back there. "I was thinking we could check out, um, Komaeda's cabin...?" Nanami states nervously. Ever so gentle, that one is. I sigh and answer. "Sure... I can't avoid this forever if we've got a trial in a couple of hours..." Nanami hums in agreement and holds my hand to guide me. I've always liked Nanami but this felt different, motherly maybe. I think she's truly the kindest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Nanami fills me in on everything I'd missed and reads the Monokuma File to me. I absentmindedly nod and commit all the case details to memory. Emotion holds no value during a class trial, not on this island. All the cottage doors have been unlocked for the investigation, a detail we learned all the way back after Koizumi's murder. We stand silently outside of Komaeda's cottage. Nanami glances upwards at me, quietly asking for permission. I nod sadly and she places her hand on the handle.</p><p>I've been to his cottage a few times during my free moments in the day. We'd talk for hours at a time and yet conversation never grew dull. At the end of each day, we'd inevitably verge uncomfortably close to feelings territory, I'd try to change the subject, and Komaeda would say something to embarrass me again (Although I think we all secretly love when casual conversation slowly grows uncomfortably intimate). Standing out from the usual pile of dusty books we collected from the library, were two things. A large black binder, similar to the one we received from Monokuma after spending time at the theme park, and a small pink treasure chest. Nanami sways nervously and thumbs through the notebook. "So, Reserve Course, huh..." She mumbles, reading from the book. It's no secret to her or anyone else that I am quite literally a talentless nobody seeing as Komaeda announced that at the trial to avenge Nidai. I had confirmed it with everyone else the next morning that I apparently am in fact purely talentless. "Heh, yeah..." I chuckle sadly. Komaeda seemed to take pride in the fact that for once he was finally above someone and seemed elated when he saw the hope die in my eyes that first time he revealed my status as a reserve course student. But yet despite all this, I can't help but laugh. Perhaps it was his way of chiding himself for falling for a kid with no talent. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>merry christmas hinata-kun, i miss you so.<br/>-<br/>tumblr: gay-postings<br/>tiktok: transmaeda<br/>fanfiction.online: nagitokomaeda<br/>discord: orangefanta#6123</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment if u liked it<br/>-<br/>tumblr: gay-postings<br/>tiktok: transmaeda<br/>fanfiction.online: nagitokomaeda<br/>discord: orangefanta#6123</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>